Skylanders Trap Team Characters Yet
Do NOT add anything to this page UNLESS it's been confirmed. This page is for all the characters that has been announced from Trap Team. Sooo, if you see something new, write it down please so you always got the newest info about this game! *Only write names that are REVEALED! *You can also write''' easier''' descriptions on character that you`ve seen pictures or artworks on but don't any name. Trap Masters: BlasterMind (Magic) Enigma (Magic) Gearshift (Tech) Jawbreaker (Tech) Snap Shot (Water) Lob Star (Water) Wildfire (Fire) Ka-Boom (Fire) Wallop (Earth) Head Rush (Earth) Gusto (Air) Thunderbolt (Air) BushWhack (Life) Tuff Luck (Life) Krypt King (Undead) Short Cut (Undead) Knight Light (Light) Knight Mare (Moon) New core: Deja Vu (Magic) Cobra Cadabra (Magic) Chopper (Tech) Tread Head (Tech) Echo (Water) Flip Wreck (Water) Torch (Fire) Trail Blazer (Fire) Fist Bump (Earth) Rocky Roll (Earth) Blades (Air) Fling Kong (Air) Food Fight (Life) High Five (Life) Funny Bone (Undead) Bat Spin (Undead) Blackout (Moon) Spotlight (Sun) Fritolaycontest: Its seems like all three is on the skylanders team now Returning skylanders: Fizzy Frenzy Pop Fizz (Magic) (Series 3) Tidal Wave Gill Grunt (Water) (Series 4) Hog Wild Fryno (Fire) (Series 2) Full Blast Jet-Vac (Air) (Series 3) Sure Shot Shroomboom (Life) (Series 2) Minis (both new and old for this): Spry (Spyro) Mini Jini (Ninjini) Trigger Snappy (Trigger Happy) Drobit (Drobot) Gill Runt (Gill Grunt) Thumpling (Thumback) Weruptor (Eruptor) Small Fry (Fryno) Breeze (Whirlwind) Pet-Wac (Jet-Vac) Terra Bite (Terrafin) Bop (Bash) Whisper elf (Stealth Elf) Barkley (Tree-Rex) Hijinx (Hex) Eye-small (Eye-Brawl) Lightcore: Playable Villians Kaos (Kaos Element?) (Chapter 18) Pain-yatta (Magic) Rage Mage (Magic) Bomb Shell (Magic) Schrednaught (Tech) Dr. Krancase (Tech) (Chapter 11) (Doom Raider) Bruiser Cruiser (Tech) Mab Lobs (Tech) (Chapter 9) Brawlrus (Tech) Trolling Thunder (Tech) Chill Bill (Water) Brawl and Chain (Water) (Chapter 6) Gulper (Water) (Chapter 1) (Doom Raider) Cross Crow (Water) (Chapter 12) Slobber Trap (Water) (Chapter 2) Threatpack (Water) (Chapter 14) Granaid (Fire) Chef Pepper Jack (Fire) (Chapter 5) (Doom Raider) Scrap Shooter (Fire) Smoke Scream (Fire) Buzzer Beak (Air) Dream Catcher (Air) (Chapter 8) (Doom Raider) Krankenstein (Air) Bad Juju (Air) Golden Queen (Earth) (Chapter 17) (Doom Raider) Grave Clobber (Earth) Tussle Sprout (Earth) Chomp Chest (Earth) Chompy Mage (Life) (Chapter 3) (Doom Raider) Sheild Shredder (Life) Broccoli Guy (Life) Cockou Clocker (Life) Sheep Creep(Life) (Chapter 1) Chompy (Life) Wolfgang (Undead) (Chapter 13) (Doom Raider) Bone Chompy (Undead) Maskermind (Undead) Hood Sickle (Undead) Eye Five (Dark) (Chapter 7) Eye Screamer (Dark) Fisticuffs (Light) Blaster-Tron (Light) Tae Kwon Crow (Chapter 15) Luminous (Light) (Doom Raider) Nightshade (Dark) (Doom Raider) Variants Skylanders: Dark Snap Shot Dark Wildfire Dark Food Fight Legendary Blades Legendary Dejá Vu Legendary Jawbreaker Legendary Bushwhack Nitro Krypt King Nitro Head Rush Winterfest Lob Star King Cobra Cadabra Eggselent Weeruptor Villians: Outlaw Brawl and Chain Riot Shield Shredder Steamed Broccoli Guy (Seen) Traps Traps with their Elements: Kaos Trap (Kaos element) Hammer Trap (Earth, Life) Tiki Trap (Tech, Water, Life) Skull Trap (Magic, Undead) Torch Trap (Fire, Life) Scepter Trap (Tech, Fire) Jughead Trap (Air, Water) Log Holder Trap (Magic) Orb Trap (Undead, Earth) Toucan Trap (Life, Air, Earth) Yawn Trap (Fire) Axe Trap (Magic, Undead, Axe) Sword Trap (Air, Life) Hand Trap (Tech, Undead) Angel Trap (Tech, Water) Helmet Trap (Tech, Water) Rocket Trap (Magic) Snake Trap (Air, Life) Totem Trap (Earth, Fire) Elements with their Traps: Kaos: Kaos Trap Magic: Skull, Logholder, Axe, Totem and Rocket Trap Tech: Tiki, Scepter, Hand, Angel and Helmet Trap Water: Tiki, Jughead, Logholder, Axe, Angel and Helmet Trap Fire: Torch, Scepter, Totem and Yawn Trap Earth: Hammer, Orb, Toucan and Totem Trap Air: Jughead, Toucan, Sword and Snake Trap Life: Torch, Hammer, Toucan, Sword, Snake and Yawn Trap Undead: Skull, Orb, Axe, Hand and Snake Trap Packs Console Starterpack: Snap Shot and Food Fight, Water and Life traps. 3DS Starter pack: Gusto and Barkley (tree rex sidekick), two traps. Dark Starter Pack: Dark Snap Shot, Wildfire and Foodfight, Water and Life Trap, Exclusive Kaos Trap. Mirror of Mysteries Adventure Pack: Mirror of Mysteries, Rocket Ram, Tiki Speaky, Deja Vu Nightmare Express Adventure Pack: Nightmare Express, Piggy Bank, Hand of Fate, Blades Three Packs: Blades, Torch and Tidal Wave Gill Grunt Funny bone, Sure Shot Shroom Boom and Chopper Mini elemental double packs: Mini Jini & Spry Eye Small & Hijinx Bop & Terrabite Trigger Snappy & Drobit Buddy packs: Tidal Wave Gill grunt & Gill Runt Category:Lists